Pete Postlethwaite
Pete Postlethwaite (1946 - 2011) Film Deaths *''Hamlet (1990)'' [Player King]: "Dies" in a play-within-the-play sequence when another actor pours poison in his ear, while Mel Gibson watches Alan Bates' reaction. *''Alien 3 (1992)'' [David]: Killed by the alien after it sneaks up behind him while Pete is running through the tunnels; we see the alien's inner jaws smash through Pete's head and the window on the other side of the locked door. (Thanks to Munoz) *''The Last of the Mohicans'' (1992) [Captain Beams]: Stabbed to death by a Huron warrior during a battle, while trying to help Madeleine Stowe and Jodhi May run to safety. *''In the Name of the Father'' (1993) [Giuseppe Conlon]: Dies of cardiopulmonary edema in prison, with his son (Daniel Day-Lewis) by his side. (Thanks to A) *''Suite 16'' (1995) [Glover]: Head smashed through a window during a fight with Antonie Kamerling, after Pete kills Geraldine Pailhas. *''Crimetime'' (1996) [Sidney]: Stabbed/slashed and bludgeoned to death at the end of a struggle with Stephen Baldwin. *''When the Sky Falls'' (2000) [Martin Shaughnessy]: Shot in the chest by a hitman in his apartment; his body then falls through the window and onto a parked car below. *''Æon Flux (2005)'' [Keeper]: Killed in an explosion when Charlize Theron and Marton Csokas blows up the airborne laboratory. *''The Omen (2006)'' [Father Brennan]: Impaled by a lightning rod (and slashed by falling glass) that falls from the church building. (See also Patrick Troughton in the 1976 original.) *''Solomon Kane'' (2009) [William Crowthorn]: Stabbed repeatedly during a sword battle with Samuel Roukin's followers; he dies in Alice Krige's arms while talking to James Purefoy. (Thanks to ND) *''Clash of the Titans'' (2010) [Spyros]: Drowned, along with Elizabeth McGovern and Sinead Michael, after Ralph Fiennes uses his godly powers to sink their fishing boat, as Sam Worthington attempts to save them. (Thanks to Blinky and Tommy) *''Inception'' (2010) [Maurice Fischer]: Dies (off-screen) of an unspecified illness; his death is confirmed when Ken Watanabe informs Leonardo DiCaprio and Ellen Page. He is shown on his deathbed in a dream reality experienced by his son (Cillian Murphy). (Thanks to Tommy) *''The Town (2010)'' [Fergus 'Fergie' Colm]: Shot in the chest, stomach and crotch in a shoot-out with Ben Affleck in Pete's flower shop. (Thanks to Tommy, JOK, and ND) TV Deaths *''Treasure Island'' (1990 TV) [George Merry]: Stabbed in the chest with a sword by Charlton Heston. *''Sharpe's Enemy'' (1994) [Obadiah Hakeswill]: Executed by a firing squad, as Sean Bean looks on. (Thanks to Gordon) Category:Actors Category:Academy Award Nominees Category:Listed on Original Cinemorgue Category:British actors and actresses Category:1946 Births Category:2011 Deaths Category:Death scenes by shooting Category:Death scenes by stabbing Category:Death scenes by occult powers Category:Death scenes by staged accident Category:Death scenes by supernatural forces Category:Death scenes by assassination Category:Death scenes by possession Category:Death scenes by sacrifice Category:Death scenes by slashing Category:Death scenes by impalement Category:Death scenes by monster attack Category:Death scenes by illness Category:Death scenes by alien attack Category:Death scenes by combat Category:Death scenes by drowning Category:Death scenes by head trauma Category:Death scenes by falling object Category:Roman Catholic Category:Cancer victims Category:People who died in an AVP film Category:BAFTA Award Nominees Category:Off-screen deaths Category:Deaths in the Marvel universe Category:Actors who died in Christopher Nolan Movies